Transformers: Battle Tactics
Transformers: Battle Tactics is a multiplayer battle game published by DeNA for mobile devices. It features over 75 characters designed after toys from different toylines, including Classics, Generations, Combiner Wars, and Collectors' Club exclusives. The game shut down on May 12, 2016, most likely to make way for Backflip Studio's game, Transformers: Earth Wars. Gameplay Transformers: Battle Tactics is much like another of DeNA's (discontinued) games, Super Battle Tactics. Players select four Transformers from their roster to form a team. Players can create up to three different teams. Gamers can choose to battle a random computer-controlled team or a random live player; the other choice is to pick from three different computer teams. The "random" mode also changes slightly under two different circumstances: If an event is being held, it will become the way to earn League Points, but otherwise remains the same. If a player fills their Experience bar, he will move Advancement Mode. Players must win three of their next five games to level up. This mode is the only way to level up, because otherwise players would simply choose the throwaway team in the other mode to win easily. Once a battle begins, the Transformers will randomly get one of their five damage numbers. These numbers change and become special abilities, depending on whether the character is in alternate mode or robot mode. Players also get three Ability Points every round, which allow them to activate powerups, including a re-spin of a character's number and several different air strikes, among others. When the battle begins, one of the two parties is randomly chosen to attack first, unless a Transformer rolls the highest blue first strike number. Each character attacks once per round. Characters There are five character ranks: Common bots (Rank 1) can all be recruited with cybermetal. Uncommon bots (Rank 2) can be recruited with cybermetal and transmetal. (There are only two uncommon bots that can only be obtained as an event reward.) Rare bots (Rank 3) can be recruited with cybermetal, transmetal, and one of four types of class cores. Many Super Rare bots (Rank 4) were only avaiable as event rewards, but the others require 10 unique cores of that character to build (25 cores for the most recent bots), often obtainable only during the event they were introduced.In the early days of the game, they the most powerful bots. That was before the Epic bots (Rank 5) were introduced. As the most powerful characters in the game, most of them are unrealistically hard to obtain, as they require 50 cores of that character to recruit them or getting them as rewards in top leagues. The Epic bots available only as event rewards became even more elusive in recent events.The primary way to get new Epic bots during the game's main course of play was spending large amounts of gold on the Space Bridge and Energon. Daily Campaign Space Bridge Events Missions Characters Autobots *Cliffjumper **''Generations'' *Gears *Junkheap *Scoop *Bumblebee **Goldfire **''Generations'' **''Generation 2'' (Event) *Hoist *Wheeljack *Joyride *Optimus Prime **''Generations'' **''Combiner Wars'' **Orion Pax **Laser Optimus Prime (G2) **Battle Core Optimus Prime *Tailgate *Swerve **''Generations'' *Ratchet *Powerglide *Sergeant Kup *Huffer *Warpath *Cosmos *Windcharger *Blurr *Red Alert *Firefly *Alpha Bravo *Crosscut *Trailcutter *Nightbeat *Drift *Sideburn *Sandstorm *Jazz **''Generation 2'' *Skids *Jetfire *Springer **''Generations'' *Chromedome *Brainstorm *Circuit *Ultra Magnus ;Exclusives *Roadbuster *Whirl *Rewind *Jetfire II *''Armada'' Scavenger *''Armada'' Smokescreen *''Energon'' Rodimus *Wheelie (Gen) *''Energon'' Skyblast *''Energon'' Treadshot *''Energon'' Prowl *''Energon'' Downshift *''Energon'' Signal Flare *''Energon'' Strongarm *Inferno (G1) *Ricochet *Smokescreen (G1) *Tracks (G1) *Side Swipe Armada ;Daily Campaign *Carzap *Dion *Fisitron *Nova Prime style="background:transparent; border-right: 0px" valign="top" ;Event *Air Raid *Skydive *Silverbolt *Jackpot *Punch *Groove *Rook *Streetwise *Blades *Hot Spot *First Aid *Grimlock **''Generation 2'' *Swoop *Slug **''Generation 2'' *Snarl **''Generation 2'' *Slog *''WFC'' Optimus Prime **''Fall of Cybertron'' *''WFC'' Bumblebee *''WFC'' Sideswipe *Arcee *Chromia *Windblade *''FoC'' Grimlock *''FoC'' Snarl *''FoC'' Slog *''FoC'' Strafe *''FoC'' Slug *Scattershot *Afterburner *Nosecone *Lightspeed *Strafe *Blaster *Hubcap *Seaspray *''FoC'' Ultra Magnus *''FoC'' Jazz *''FoC'' Fireflight *''FoC'' Blaster *Ironhide (CW) *Sunstreaker (CW) *Prowl (CW) *Mirage (CW) *Rodimus (CW) *Perceptor **''Generations'' *Highbrow *''Armada'' Optimus Prime **''Cybertron'' *''Armada'' Blurr *Beachcomber (G2) *Jetfire Armada **''Energon'' *''Armada'' Red Alert *''FoC'' Topspin *''FoC'' Roadbuster *''FoC'' Impactor *''FoC'' Twintwist *''FoC'' Whirl ;Combiners *Superion *Defensor *Computron *Optimus Maximus *''FoC'' Ruination Decepticons *Acid Storm **''Generations'' **Classics **Masterpiece (Exclusive) *Thundercracker **Legends **Classics **Combiner Wars (Exclusive) **Generations *Starscream **''Generation 2'' **''Generations'' **Lord Starscream *''BM'' Tankor *Blackjack *Megatron **Generations **Generation 2 **Combiner Wars *Viper *Dreadwing *Nemesis Prime *Breakdown *Dirge *Thrust *Ramjet **Generation 2** **''Generation 2'' *Jhiaxus *Skullgrin *Dragstrip *Skywarp **Classics **Masterpiece (Exclusive) **Generations *Thunderwing *Scourge *Octane *Darkmount *Doubledealer *Cyclonus *Blitzwing *Barricade *''Armada'' Megatron *''Armada'' Starscream **''Energon'' Starscream **''Cybertron'' Starscream *Krok *Nacelle *''Armada'' Wheeljack *''Armada'' Thrust *''Energon'' Scorponok ;Exclusives *Runamuck *Astrotrain *Sky Shadow *Sunstorm *''WFC'' Slipstream *''RID'' Scourge *Spinister style="background:transparent; border-right: 0px" valign="top" ;Event *Over-Run *Offroad *Dead End *Motormaster *Counterpunch *Treadshot *Brawl *Onslaught *Vortex *Swindle *Blast Off *Bombshell *Skrapnel *Kickback *Seawing *Tentakill *Overbite *Snaptrap *Nautilator *Skalor *''WFC'' Megatron *Scavenger **''Generation 2'' *Scrapper **''Generation 2'' *Bonecrusher **''Generation 2'' *Mixmaster **''Generation 2'' *Hook *Long Haul **''Generation 2'' *Galvatron v1 **Galvatron v2 *''Armada'' Galvatron **''Energon'' *[[Cybertron Thundercracker **''Armada'' *[[Cybertron Skywarp **''Armada'' *''Cybertron'' Ramjet *Soundwave *Hun-Gurr *Blot *Cutthroat *Sinnertwin *Rippersnapper *''FoC'' Soundwave **Soundblaster *''Armada'' Demolishor *''Armada'' Cyclonus *''G2'' Roadblock *Dirtbag *''FoC'' Blast Off *''FoC'' Brawl *''FoC'' Onslaught *''FoC'' Swindle *''FoC'' Vortex *''WFC'' Shockwave* ;Combiners *Menasor *Bruticus *Piranacon *Devastator *Abominus *''FoC'' Bruticus Maximals *Optimus Primal **Bat **Transmetal *Cheetor **Transmetal **Transmetal II *Rattrap **Transmetal *Dinobot *Rhinox **Transmetal *Silverbolt *Depth Charge **Transmetal *Airazor **Transmetal *Tigatron *Blackarchnia (TM2) ;Exclusives *Lio Convoy *Tigerhawk *Transmutate Predacons *Megatron **Alligator **Transmetal **Transmetal II *Waspinator *Blackarachnia *Tarantulas **''Timelines'' **Transmetal *Inferno *Scorponok *Rampage *Dinobot II *Ravage *Quickstrike Category:Video games